


Texts

by willownorthbook



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/pseuds/willownorthbook
Summary: Shane and Willow catch up via texts, with Shane asking one of the most important questions.





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a "fic" as it is a text log between Shane and Wills. I wrote this a while ago, but figured I'd post it here.

W: STEEL

S: WILLS

W: God, it’s been so long since I’ve talked to you.

S: ik, its been years  
S: well i guess not technically, we had to talk to get numbers again

W: Smartass.

S: ;)

W: You haven’t changed, have you?

S: eh? i mean i think last we both knew, i was just an edgy boi living in jorvik city

W: Now you’re an edgy boi living on South Hoot.  
W: Hoof*

S: south hoot  
S: i like that

W: Shut

S: HOOT HOOT

W: Up

S: :P

W: You’re such a dumbass. I missed you.

S: i missed you too

W: We need to catch up sometime. In person. There’s a lot to talk about.

S: well ive been out of that city longer than you and it seems like you have a lot more to talk about than me

W: …? What do you mean?

S: nothing bad, dont get your panties in a knot

W: Shane.

S: well lets just say it was surprising to me to see my sister after a couple of years covered in tats w scars on her hand and face, dyed hair, a huge group of friends, and a… boyfriend?

W: Listen, a lot has happened. But really it needs to be talked about in person. We need to make time to meet.

S: i can do that. but im impatient.

W: -.-

S: ok, ok, fine. how bout this  
S: i choose one thing to talk about rn  
S: the rest can wait for coffee or somethin

W: I guess it depends on what it is.

S: boyfriend

W: I should’ve known you’d go for that one.

S: listen, i dont want someone fucking you up like KaiCunt did

W: You don’t need to worry about it.

S: i just want to protect you

W: No, that’s not what I mean.  
W: I’m glad you’re worried about it. Well, not glad. I appreciate it. But you really, really don’t have to worry about Jay.

S: oh? why would that be  
S: whats so special about this blond boy with two different-colored eyes

W: Everything.

S: [eyes emoji]

W: Also, his eyes aren’t two different colors. One eye is both blue and brown.

S: i bet you stare at those a lot dont you

W: Every damn chance I get.

S: ;)

W: You’re not going to leave me alone until I spill my heart out to you, are you?

S: nope

W: I’d expect nothing less.

S: well

W: Well what?

S: go on

W: That’s pretty vague.

S: so are you, about him.

W: Shut up.

S: hey, i KNOW you can gush. not to bring her up again, but you were able to gush about KaiCunt for hours and hours if you wanted. If you feel the same for this Jay guy, you should be able to do the same thing

W: Well, I just can’t.

S: why not?  
S: thats not a good sign

W: I can’t tell you because of how speechless he makes me feel.

S: ohh now we’re getting somewhere

W: Like, it all just… happened.  
W: One day we were friends, the next I was spending nights at his house, falling asleep to Jorflix. Next thing I knew, Izzy was yelling at me for not letting her know sooner that we were dating. We didn’t even notice it ourselves.

S: how do you not notice youre dating?

W: I have no idea. It just happened. I think we just both mutually realized we had feelings for each other and never felt the need to give it a title?

S: tell me more

W: I don’t even know what to say.  
W: I just. I love him so much. More than I ever loved Kai.  
W: There’s this warmth in my chest when he’s near me. There’s this sense of peace and welcome, no matter how dire the situation may be.  
W: He is my home. He is my safety. He is my clarity.  
W: Everything about him is so loveable. He’s just a big cuddly teddy bear.  
W: He treats me better than I’ll ever deserve.  
W: His smile, oh his smile, don’t even get me STARTED on that gorgeous sight.  
W: I’d give everything to make him happy.  
W: I love him. I love Jay. So. Fucking. Much.  
W: We’re honestly inseparable. You can’t get one without the other, and if you can, we’re probably talking about each other.  
W: I have no idea how he puts up with my shit. The poor thing’s a worried wreck from me doing my usual cross country stunts.  
W: I, like.  
W: Ugh.  
W: There’s just so much to love about him.  
W: His eyes, his smile, his laugh, the feeling of being in his arms, knowing he won’t let anything happen to me. And me knowing I won’t let anything happen to him.  
W: Aideen, I can’t. I just love him so much.

S: you know, im kinda glad i chose that one

W: Why?  
W: Sorry for the late reply, I felt really sappy so I had to go cuddle Jay. <3

S: because if i hadnt, youd be going in circles in person and then wouldve had to leave to see Jay

W: I’d tell you to shut up, but you’re right.

S: ik i am

W: I hope you approve of him.

S: honestly, wills? you know what i think?

W: What?  
W: That I’m overreacting? Need more time to think it through?

S: i think  
S: you’re gonna marry him someday

W: You’ve met him twice, how would you know that?

S: i just know

W: Steel.

S: wills, listen to yourself. read over what you just sent me. tell me im wrong.  
S: i watched you in a relationship with kai for three years.  
S: you were NEVER that happy.  
S: and you dont see him look at you

W: What do you mean?

S: when you look away, the look he gives you  
S: ive never seen love written so painfully clear on someones face  
S: i barely know him and i can just tell how much he cares for you  
S: you two are perfect for each other

W: I want to argue you, but I also know you have incredibly good judgement with people.

S: exactly  
S: so, on that note  
S: i expect my invitation to the wedding in the mail soon

W: Steeeeel.

S: ill go find a tux to rent tomorrow

W: Steelport.

S: also you best believe im writing yall a damn song

W: SHANE.

S: WHAT

W: I hate you so much.

S: love you too sis <3


End file.
